


Cherry

by WeWereInfinite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, M/M, Malec, Malec Sex, My First Smut, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Switching, Teasing, pop that cherry, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: When Alec comes home from his long day, he has to ask Magnus what the phrase "pop your cherry" meant. Magnus is enthralled and entertained off his ass while Alec is dead embarrassed. Thankfully, Magnus "explains" to Alec in his own way.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting all my "decent" old shadowhunters fics I would regret never being out there. Don't judge the writing too terribly because I've gotten better since I wrote these, even if I went through them many times for grammar, I personally am too far out of the fandom to care all too much more to add anything else anymore. Sorry not sorry. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Author’s Note: So I tried really hard to make this decent, but I have never written smut and this was ewioghniu. I may not even post this. I will see. Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> *Written in 2015*

Alec walked into the apartment with flushed cheeks and a grimace on his face. Walking over to the couch, he let out a loud breath he did not realize he had been holding in and flopped onto the soft cushions, exhausted. 

 

When he opened his eyes, a pair of cat eyes stared down at him. He blinked and felt his boyfriend position himself on the couch right next to Alec. He moved so he was straddling the Shadowhunter and caused him to smile groggily. Magnus leaned down to Alec’s neck and kissed the skin there sweetly. Alec sighed and felt a warm breath on his neck. “How was your day, honey?” This made Alec shiver as he smiled.

 

Alec shook his head, “Eh.”

 

Magnus moved his head so he could place soft, warm kisses all down Alec’s jaw. “Is everything alright, love?” He said, in between kisses.

 

Alec replied, “Just… Some- it’s ju-” he stopped himself and restarted. “Some guy was… harassing me, I guess you could call it.”

 

This seemed to get Magnus’ attention. “What do you mean? Harassing? How so?”

 

Alec shook his head rapidly, “No. Not like,  _ that.  _ Just annoying, I guess. He kept talking to me. He told me-” he blushed because he had no idea what this meant, but the other people who had heard the man seemed to find it funny at the time. “He said-”He broke off awkwardly.

 

“Yes, darling?” Magnus prodded.

 

Alec responded, “He told me he was going to… pop my cherry…” This made Magnus laugh. Alec could feel his laughter vibrating throughout their bodies. He blushed as the tan warlock continued chuckling in his deep tone.

 

“Darling, I popped your cherry a  _ long  _ time ago.” His chuckling only escalated when he saw Alec’s confused look that told him all he needed to know: his Shadowhunter didn’t know what it meant. Eventually, he added, “But if we are going by the technicalities, you don’t have a cherry to pop.”

 

Alec still had no idea what Magnus was referring to, but it was obvious by the devious look on Magnus’ face that it was something sexual. Alec looked down, but Magnus leaned his head down on Alec’s chest, so he could look right into Alec’s bright, blue eyes. This forced Alec to look up and Magnus started stroking Alec’s chest seductively. “Alexander, when someone says they want to pop your cherry, it means that they wish to devirginize you.” Alec’s eyes widened and he turned a deep shade of red. “But he can’t do that to you…” he murmured flirtatiously, eyeing his boyfriend up and down with his slanted, cat eyes, “Seeing as how you are not a virgin.” He smirked and as if you prove a point, he kissed Alec’s jaw again and moved back to suck on his pulse point. He started to move hands up and down his lover’s smooth, muscled body. Alec tried to pout a little because of the embarrassment he faced all day, but he could not pout well with his warlock boyfriend doing that. Alec let out a gasp as he felt Magnus messing with his belt buckle and swirling his tongue around Alec’s navel. This encouraged Magnus as he undid the belt buckle and stopped to take off his own shirt. Alec gazed up at his beautiful, toned boyfriend with his hypnotizing, green-gold eyes and wet, black hair that fell to about his shoulders. As Alec tried to take off his own ripped, black shirt that was frayed on the edges, Magnus stopped him by kissing him hard on the lips and nibbling on his lip. Magnus smiled knowingly and bit Alec’s jaw.

 

This made Alec groan, “Stop the teasing, will you?”

 

Magnus grinned and started to unbutton Alec’s shirt one button at a time, as slowly as possible, “I have no idea,” he broke a button, “what you are talking about.” He removed the shirt and started swirling his tongue up and down Alec’s chest. He helped Alec lift his hips so he could rip off his loose pants, smirking seductively the entire time. He decided to go the easy route with his own, however, and snapped his glittery fingers to remove them. He moved back to his position over the Shadowhunter, kissing up and down his abdomen. The Warlock licked and played with one of his hard nipples in his teeth. Then, he moved to give the other one an equal amount of his attention, Alec gasping and moaning at all the right times along the way. Magnus kissed and bit down on Alec’s neck the Shadowhunter responding with a shudder. Alec tightened his grip on the Warlock; one hand in his hair and the other with his bitten nails in the other’s back. Alec tugged at the Warlock’s hair and flipped their positions so Alec was straddling his lover. The Nephilim leaned down to press his lips against Magnus’, pressing their bodies closer together than they already were. Their crotches moving together in rhythm. Both desperate for full skin on skin sensations, Alec brushed his hands down the sides of the waistband of Magnus’ shorts and tried to pull the other closer to him. Still kissing Magnus, Alec moved his hands down to cup Magnus’ ass and felt the other’s entire body tremble as he tightened his grip.

 

After this, Alec casted aside the last offending article of fabric from Magnus’ body and took the next second to remove his own underwear. Magnus wrapped his fingers in Alec’s hair and tugged hard, causing Alec to groan in pleasure. Smirking, the Warlock took this advantage to bite on the other’s pulse point. He pulled Alec down closer and suddenly Alec was grinding on him. Magnus matched his thrusts with as much intensity as the other and was very aware of how hard they both were. He groaned, “Alec.” The Shadowhunter already knew what he was telling him.

 

The teenager asked quietly, “What do you want?” He continued to mash their hips together deliciously.

 

“I want-” The Warlock broke off in obvious pleasure, moaning in response. Then, he looked up at his lover with slitted, lust-filled eyes and finished, “I want you to fuck me, Alexander.”

 

Alec moved down to whisper into his lover's ear, “Are you sure?” The cat-eyed man had to hold in a groan from how sexy the other’s low, husky voice was and how completely turned on he was. He nodded enthusiastically and felt the Shadowhunter biting his earlobe, playing with his earrings with his tongue, making Magnus’ body spin with anticipation. He could already feel a ball of tension forming in his lower abdominal region. Alec moved so his legs were straddling Magnus, one on each side of the Warlock’s thighs. Trailing one hand down to squeeze one of Magnus’ thighs, Alec felt the Warlock shiver and push their bodies together by pulling Alec down further.

 

Alec started licking and leaving marks all down Magnus’ throat and his chest. He moved to kiss his soft lips again, nipping hard enough to taste blood. He let his hands explore the other’s body. He felt the Warlock smirking into the kiss, deepening it. The Shadowhunter seemed to finally decide that they couldn’t hold on much longer. He stopped thrusting for a moment, while he reached over Magnus to get the lube and condoms from the nightstand drawer. Magnus moaned at the contact and raised his hips desperately trying to get their previous friction back.

 

This made Alec chuckle lightly, “Excited, are we?” His face was flushed red, but Magnus couldn’t be sure if he was blushing or if it was just the workout. Magnus simply moaned in response and waited for the Shadowhunter to get situated again.

 

When Alec was positioned, he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend hard and full of love. He smiled shyly, looking anxious for the first time, “Are you sure you want this?”

 

But before he could question anymore, Magnus groaned and pulled him back down to kiss him as a response. He tugged on Alec’s hair and heard the Shadowhunter’s gasps in reply. He smiled as he kissed the love of his long, long life. “I love you, Alec.”

 

Alec murmured, “I love you, too.” Then, he bit down on Magnus’ pulse point, causing a groan and they were suddenly grinding together again, more forceful and full of need this time. Their kissing became much more messy as Alec tried to imitate how Magnus did this with his so many times. He lifted the Warlock’s legs and put them over his shoulders as he opened the lube, eyeing Magnus to make sure he was okay. He poured some of the familiar liquid on his fingers and rested a tentative finger over Magnus’ entrance, receiving a grunt of approval. He cautiously pushed the finger in slowly, hearing Magnus moan in at the new sensation. Alec looked down at him, earning a small smile from the Warlock.

 

Magnus nodded, silently telling Alec he was ready. The Shadowhunter pushed another finger in next to the other. Magnus practically hissed at the new pain; he hadn’t done this in a long time. He had always been the one giving, not receiving, but this was Alec and he had never trusted anyone more. After a few seconds of adjusting, Magnus signaled that he could continue. Alec bit his lip nervously; Magnus gave him a reassuring smile. Alec shoved a third finger in the Warlocks’ entrance and saw the pain on his lover’s face. Alec was almost about to stop right there and Magnus could tell, but Magnus murmured, “Love, I’m-” he took a deep breath, “I am okay. Y-you remember how it was for you? How it hurt so much the first time at first, but then it was amazing by the end? How it just gets better?” Magnus gave him a pleading look that managed to calm Alec down.

 

Alec smiled back and moved his fingers slowly at first, then scissoring them to make Magnus as ready as he could. He muttered, “Are you ready?” Magnus gave a convincing smile and nodded. After putting a condom on himself and putting a generous amount of lube on, Alec pressed slowly into Magnus. The Warlock growled in immense pain, as Alec stilled to let him adjust. The Shadowhunter reached to comfortingly stroke his lover’s hair covered with sweat. Alec was suddenly overcome with new sensations everywhere. He absolutely loved feeling Magnus like this.

 

A couple minutes later, Magnus said, “You can move now, darling.” Alec gazed down at him with hazy blue eyes and nodded. Moving slowly at first, Alec thrusted into Magnus as gently as possible. The Warlock moaned in a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, fingernails clawing into Alec’s back. After waiting for the majority of the intense pain to go away for Magnus, the teenager keeping a slow rhythm the entire time, Magnus mumbled, “Faster, Alec. M-More.”

 

Alec nodded and smiled a little, lighting up Magnus’ life all over again. He leaned down to press a solid kiss to Magnus’ lips as he quickened their pace. His lover groaned and gripped Alec’s back harder than before. “A-” Magnus broke off with a grunt. Blinking hard, he said, “Alexander. I-” He moaned and swallowed hard, “Mmm close!” he affirmed as he broke off into another groan. He scratched down Alec’s sides with his nails.

 

Alec smiled down at his lover and mumbled, “Me too. Come with me, baby.”

 

Magnus had to admit these words said in Alec’s shy, but sexy, husky voice mixed with Alec thrusting into him again and again for them both to reach their climaxes pushed him over the edge. He felt a warm liquid on his stomach and Alec was right behind him. Alec pulled out slowly and all but collapsed next to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him. Alec leaned up to press a loving kiss to his boyfriend, stroking his sticky hair with a smile on his face. “That was-” Magnus exhaled, “fucking amazing, Alec.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around the Shadowhunter’s waist. “You’re fucking amazing.” He pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead and snapped his fingers to make a wet rag appear in his other hand.

 

Alec grabbed the rag and started wiping Magnus’ stomach. “So,” he smirked, “You’re going to let me top more often, then?” His smirk widened into a grin as he leaned over to peck Magnus’ cheek.

 

Magnus bit his lip thoughtfully. “Hmm. Are you tired?” His bright eyes looking over at his lover.

 

Alec scoffed with disbelieving eyes. “Magnus Bane, are you serious? Already?”

 

Magnus smirked. “Love, we have nothing better to do, anyway. As enjoyable as it was the first time, just imagine how much better it will be the second time, with less pain?” he asked mischievously and wriggled his perfectly arched eyebrows. Alec choked on his laughter and started cracking up. They spent a few minutes with the Shadowhunter laying there, holding his stomach, and laughing into oblivion and Magnus laughed with him.

 

After the laughing ceased, Alec gazed at Magnus and untangled their limbs. He crawled into a position over Magnus, so he was straddling him once more. He dipped his head to whisper into Magnus’ ear, “As you wish.” Then, they were wrapped in each other’s presence for the rest of the long night, enjoying every minute of being with the one person they loved most, knowing there would be marks they would have to explain, but not caring.


End file.
